Avatar: the Last Alligator
by Murposifly
Summary: Whales. Emus. Ferrets. Alligators. Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony. Everything changed when the ferrets attacked. Only the hairgrower, master of all four animals could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. Crack story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Warning! Pure crack ahead.

Disclaimer: Murposifly does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

 **Avatar: The Last Alligator**

* * *

 _By: Murp-o and Shutterfly Simmons_

Whales. Emus. Ferrets. Alligators. Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony. Until one day, the ferrets attacked. Only the hair-grower, the master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

100 years passed and my brother and I discovered the new hairgrower, an alligator, named Aang. Although his alligator skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But, I believe Aang can save the world.

Katara and Sokka were fishing when they saw the giant iceberg. Katara gasped.

"We need to tap it to check for magical properties!" She cried out.

"But, magic is scary, " Sokka whined.

"No. We're going there!"

"Fine, but only if I'm allowed to poke something. "

Katara huffed and reluctantly agreeed. She grabbed his boomerang and wacked it on the iceberg. A bright light burst out and a kid with an alligator tattoo sat inside. Katara realized that he was unconscious.

"Can I poke him?" Sokka asked. Without waiting for a response, Sokka poked the boy's head with the end of his spear.

"Sokka, that's rude," Katara chastised. Sokka frowned and stopped poking him. Suddenly the unconscious boy's eyes started to glow and the surrounding ice melted. Katara and Sokka quickly backed away.

"He's a alligator," Katara said.

"No way, " Sokka said. Katara's mouth dropped open in shock. Sokka fainted on the spot. The glowing stopped and the boy stood up. Sokka remembered what he'd learned.

"Want a fish?" Sokka offered.

"I'm vegetarian!" The boy roared, and his tattoos began to glow again.

Katara screamed. "If he goes hairbender state on us, you're dead Sokka!"

"I'm not hungry, " he growled.

"I'm sorry!" Sokka said, his hands in the air. "Don't kill me." This just made the boy angrier. Alligators started popping up around him.

Sokka made a rather highpitched squeak. "Alligators are scary."

Katara rolled her eyes. She summoned a whale. The whale squished a few alligators. The boy summoned more alligators.

"Please stop, " Sokka commanded. Surprisingly, the boy stopped.

Sokka grinned. "See, I told you that would work!" Katara threw a whale at him. The boy laughed. Katara threw a whale at him, too.

"Stop laughing! Who are you anyway?" She screeched.

"I'm Aang!" he said cheerfully.

"Aang?" Katara asked questioningly. The boy, Aang, nodded.

"Are you a alligator?" Sokka asked.

"Sure am, " he said.

"But-" Sokka started.

"That's so cool!" Katara squealed. Aang smiled. He was glad that someone appreciated his talents. Being an alligator bender was hard work. Alligators were rather vicious. It fit Aang's personality. That's what Sokka thought, anyway. Aang turned out to be completely opposite of alligators.

"I want to go home, " Sokka whined.

"Where is it?" Aang asked excitedly. "I can fly you there." Aang loved traveling. He even had his own flying bison named Appa. Appa was his personal chauffeur.

"You can fly?" Sokka asked, jumping up and down. Sokka had always wanted to fly. It was his dream. In his nightmares, he would always escape from danger (usually people - eating food) by flying away. Aang smiled and stepped to the side, revealing a giant flying bison. Sokka's enthusiasm dropped significantly. He thought they would fly and go 'WHOOSH!' He thought Aang could use his alligator bending to make them fly, somehow. Katara, on the other hand, looked excited at the prospect of riding a flying bison.

"How fast does he go?" she asked, eagerly.

"Very fast," Aang said proudly.

"But, how fast?" she insisted.

"Very fast," Aang repeated. Katara was annoyed. She wanted exact numbers! Precision was very important to her.

She glared at Aang. "How. Fast. Does. It. Go?"

"Sky bison speed," Aang said, still not understanding. Katara screamed in frustration, causing multiple whales to suddenly pop up. Aang waved at the whales. The whales waved back. Katara facepalmed. Aang summoned a few alligators. Sokka watched and hoped that they would not have to ride the bison. Aang seemed to have a different opinion. Meanwhile, Katara could not understand why Aang couldn't give her a proper answer. She was on the verge of tears. Then, she realized that she could cry to get what she wanted. She started to cry loudly. Aang and Sokka stared at her. Katara was never one to cry which made it very confusing for Sokka. Aang was terrified of crying people. They both walked away from Katara. Katara blocked their path with a whale.

"Answer my question!" She demanded. The two boys were to frightened to respond. They too started to cry. They all sobbed in harmony. The whale behind them also cried. Katara threw the whale away in misery. They cried for a few hours. Then, they all got cold. So they stopped crying. It formed a rather awkward silence. Aang looked at Sokka. Sokka's heart sunk. He turned to Katara. Katara sighed. She opened her mouth. But, before she could say anything, Sokka interrupted her.

"What's going on?"

"Aang's withholding information, " Katara accused.

"I'm not!" Aang screamed exasperated.

"Don't deny it!"

Aang ran up to Katara. "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Katara judged and looked away. "He's lying," she said offhandedly.

Katara huffed and looked away. Aang glared at both of them. Aang's face turned red. Sokka started laughing. Aang sighed and pushed Sokka toward his bison. Sokka jumped up and ran away from Aang. Aang threw an alligator to block him. Katara threw a whale at the alligator. Sokka took this as an opportunity to run away. He jumped into the water. He tried to swim back to the tribe. It didn't work. Katara and Aang caught up with him on Appa.

"Need help?" Katara called down.

"No," Sokka said stubbornly.

"You sure?" Aang asked. Sokka nodded. Aang and Katara flew off. Sokka continued swimming. The water was cold. He ignored it and hoped he wouldn't die. He did. Sokka groaned and swam faster. It was tiring. Sokka was panting heavily by the time he reached the tribe. Aang and Katara were already there and waiting.

"You missed dinner, " Katara informed him. Sokka wailed.

"Relax, we saved you some, " Aang said, rolling his eyes. Sokka sighed in relief.

"Aren't you going to ask if we're okay?" asked Katara.

"Nope," Sokka said.

"Fair enough." Katara walked away with all the leftovers. Sokka followed her. How dare she take all the food!

Katara put the food on an old plate. "Here," she said, pushing the plate into Sokka's hands. Sokka took it gratefully. He quickly ate all the food. Sokka, oblivious, walked away to his igloo. In Aang culture, that too was disrespectful.

"Mannerless oaf," Aang muttered. Katara nodded in agreement. Sokka, meanwhile, had fallen asleep. Food made him tired. Katara and Aang plotted their revenge. They had become good friends while they rode on Appa. They bonded through bending. It was one of the few things they had in common. They both got annoyed by Sokka, too. They had a deep conversation about penguins. In fact, they had agreed to go penguin sledding the next day. Aang was excited for the adventure. He had always wanted to go sledding. As a small alligator bender, sledding was never an option. But, the idea had fascinated him.

The next morning, Katara woke him up. She had dropped a bucket of ice water on him. Aang was currently reconsidering their friendship. He had been shocked. Who drops a bucket of ice water on their friend? That wasn't very nice. Not to mention, rude. People had the right to sleep as long as they wanted to. And Aang was proud to say he held the record for the longest nap. He hoped his record hadn't been broken. 100 years was a bit hard to break. But, he knew he had to keep practicing. He made a vow to sleep some more later. It was an avatar promise. And avatar promises were the strongest type of promise. Only the avatar could make them. No one else. That's what made it so special. Aang was glad he could make avatar promises. It made him more trustworthy. He felt proud when he completed a promise. Aang didn't believe in lies. He didn't tell lies and didn't believe any lie anyone told him. After all, lying was wrong. He hoped that in the past hundred years, lying hadn't become a tradition. Aang knew that lying was the last thing the world needed

He was tired when he exited the tent. So, he decided to go back to sleep. But Katara stopped him with a giant whale. Aang groaned. He wanted to sleep. But, he didn't want to be soaked. So he tried to wake himself up. It didn't work. He made an alligator to guard him while he fell back asleep. The alligator died in the middle of the nap. Katara barged in with a whale.

"Wake up!" She screeched. Aang was deeply asleep and didn't hear her. She dropped a whale on him. Aang screamed and summoned an alligator. The alligator was squished, too.

"Gah!" Aang yelled as the whale fell on his face. Katara smirked.

"What's wrong with you?" Aang hollered when he finally got the whale off.

Katara huffed, "Nothing."

"You almost killed me!"

"The lazy don't deserve to survive!" she hissed.

"Murdering people is rude and rude people don't deserve to survive!" Aang screamed.

"You're yelling woke me up!" Sokka complained, as he walked into the igloo.

"Your sister tried to squash me with a whale!" Aang said exasperated. "Of course it's going to be loud."

Sokka nodded and said, "I feel your pain, Buddy."

Katara glared at Sokka. "So you're siding with him now?"

"Yup!"

"Traitor," Katara muttered.

"Thanks!" Aang said.

"Wasn't talking to you," Katara screamed into Aang's ear. Aang groaned and rubbed his ear. Katara whirled around and ran out the igloo. Sokka and Aang high fived.

"Well, I'm tired out. Night," Aang waved and left to get back to sleep. Sokka slept, too. Katara fumed. She took out her frustration on a nearby ice block. She dropped multiple whales on it. The ice shattered.

"Stop bending so loudly!" Someone screamed. She smiled to herself. Confident again, she stormed back into Aang's tent. Her ears were assaulted by heavy snoring.

"Why are you still sleeping you oaf!" Katara screamed, annoyed. He sighed in relief. Suddenly, a whale came through the roof. Aang shrieked. He made a alligator to keep the whale from crushing him. The alligator was crushed instead. Aang ran out of the tent in terror. It was obvious that he wasn't safe here. He didn't even care if he would never go penguin sledding. Safety always came first. That's what the alligator nomads always said. It was from a lesson on priorities. Aang had tried to follow along. He had taken minimal notes. Most of them were unreadable. He had had a broken finger and was wearing an arm sling. The air nomads said it would help. Arm slings had deep spiritual connections. It helped the young hair grower meditate. Aang still thought it was stupid. He never wanted to be the next hair grower after all. It had been forced upon him. None of the other alligator benders wanted to play with him anymore. They were scared of his hair. It made the game unfair. Hair could be used to cheat. All the hair growers did it. Aang had vowed to change that. He didn't want to cheat. It was morally wrong. And so he ran away to show this. But, after a gambling incident, he was forced to live inside an iceberg for 100 years. And that was where Katara and Sokka found him.

He was glad that someone woke him up in time. If he had stayed in their for one more year, it would have been counted as cheating according to the hide-and-seek handbook. Then, Aang would have to start all over again. And starting over was annoying. Aang had a schedule to keep up with. He had no time to move his appointments. He left his secretary in the air temple. And he was pretty sure she was re-hired by now. She had had a wait list. He had managed to get to the top of the list via bribery. It was a useful skill to have. His friend Bumi taught him. Bumi was a good teacher. Aang learned a lot from him. They both stumbled into a tank full of piranas. It made no sense why no one else understood him. Bumi said they weren't smart enough to understand. Aang agreed. He liked being called smart. It didn't happen as often as he liked. People thought he was dumb. He never understood why. He assumed that it was because he didn't believe in arm slings. In his defense, it made no sense to wear an arm sling for a broken neck. No one understood why he couldn't see the connection. It seemed to make perfect sense to everyone else. Maybe he had been dumb. Now that he thought back on it, it did make sense. He had been dumb then. He was only a young hairgrower. It was understandable. But now he was more mature and he knew the truth. For he had been dumb, not stupid. There was a difference. It was a very obvious difference, but Aang had forgotten. So he opted to ignore it. If it was important he'd find out later. A scream snapped him out of his flashback.

He blinked and saw Katara looming over him. "Penguin sledding, NOW," she screamed.

"Okay, " Aang squeaked. He didn't like the idea of facing Katara's wrath. It was scary. She killed many. There was no mercy with her. She was kind to not murder him earlier. Aang was thankful for that. And so he followed all directions for penguin sledding. He had brought his instruction manual. It was outdated. Aang didn't know that.

"You're doing it wrong!" Katara screamed. "You need to bribe them!" Aang cried.

Katara laughed. "Crying doesn't solve anything," she said wisely. Aang copied that into the notebook he had brought along. Katara looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"Taking notes."

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't take notes while penguin sledding," Katara ordered. Aang wrote that down before he realized what he was doing.

Katara snatched the notepad out of his hands. "No more notes!" She shrieked. Aang immediately dropped his notepad and cowered behind a penguin.

"That penguin won't save you!" She bent some water out of the ice. Aang pleaded with the spirits to save him. The spirits didn't listen because they didn't want to feel the wrath of Katara. Katara was feared by all. She had threatened the spirits multiple times. She had been particularly upset after her mother had died. It was a bad time to be a spirit. Many spirits, like the moon and ocean, become mortal in an attempt to flee her wrath. However others weren't as smart. They lost. It was tiring. They cried. It was sad. Katara laughed at them. Aang had heard stories about this. He had had a dream vision about it, too. Avatar Roku had specifically told him to never partner up with her. Aang didn't know how to politely get away from her. So instead he decided to get on her good side. But, he wasn't entirely sure how to do that, either. Currently, he was failing. He just couldn't tell what she wanted from him. She screamed too much. Aang was afraid he'd go deaf. The air nomads told him that would happen when his chi was blocked. Aang didn't understand, so he ignored that advice. What did his chi have to do with hearing? Anatomy was too confusing. He had given up on understanding it years ago. The teachers had given up on him, too. Aang had a sudden realization. Katara just wanted someone to keep confidential information safe. It all made sense!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): It totally hasn't been...1,2, _three_ months since we last updated. We would never do something like that.**

 **sorry. Here's another random chapter that probably makes no sense at all.**

* * *

He understood. Katara dropped a whale on him.

Aang sighed. Then he realized the whale was annoying. "I'll stop sleeping," he protested weakly.

Katara nodded. "Good."

Aang sighed in disappointment. He was hungry. Maybe he could eat some later. But Aang didn't like waiting. He wanted to get things done as fast as possible. And he was really regretting going penguin sledding. He didn't know there weren't any safety precautions. And he thought there were no rules. Aang didn't think it was a good idea anymore. It was very stupid. Aang didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Katara to stop. But, he didn't want to go penguin sledding either. So he bended an alligator to help him think. The alligator didn't do anything but annoy Katara. An annoyed Katara was scary. He threw the alligator away before it could do more damage. But Katara had already bended up a bunch of whales. Before he could do anything, she threw them on him. He died. Instead he was trapped under a bunch of whales. Instead he was trapped under a bunch of whales. They were very heavy. It was uncomfortable. He tried to squeak out an apology. Katara stopped him by adding another whale to the pile. Aang groaned. Katara picked up the whales. Aang sighed in relief.

"Learned your lesson yet?" Katara asked.

Aang had no idea what the lesson he was supposed to learn was. He just wanted to be saved from the crushing weight of the whales. It was a natural thing to want. The whales were extremely heavy. And Aang didn't feel like dying. Dying was for the honor less. Like that one banished prince from the fire nation. His name was Mr. Zuko. He had lost his honor. He was honor less. Rumor says that he was looking for the hair grower. Aang didn't like rumors. Rumors were rude. Aang didn't want to be rude. It was impolite to be rude. Aang understood the importance of politeness. He was proud to understand. It meant that he was finally smart! It also meant he was getting older. But, that was obvious. Everyone was getting older. It was a fact of life. Aang understood this from an early age. He was the only one that did. That was how the alligator nomads knew he was the hair grower.

Meanwhile, Katara was still yelling at him. Aang couldn't make out the words. So, he made up his own. He assumed Katara was telling him to get some fish. But, he didn't have any fish on him. After some thought, he decided to tell Katara this. "No fish!" He choked out.

Katara glared at him. "I like fish," she snapped angrily. "If I ask for fish, I get fish." Aang tried to nod from under the whale. Katara stacked another whale on him. Aang groaned and decided to wait out Katara's anger. Which lasted a while. Hours later, he was still there. Katara on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. She'd gotten hungry. So she left to find fish. But, they'd run out of fish. Which was why she wasn't there to lift the whales off of Aang. She'd gone fishing. She had also forgotten about Aang. Fish was tasty, after all. It made you forget stuff. Which was a bit of a problem, but no one cared. They continued to eat fish. Aang was still stuck. He decided that since he was the hair grower, he should give whale bending a try. It didn't work. He cried. The whales were hungry. He summoned some alligators for them to eat. It ended badly. Whales were herbivores. By the end, Aang was free. A little bit squished, but free. There was a lot of blood. Aang wished he had a map. The southern water tribe's iceberg was big. He wasn't even sure how many icebergs away he was. He guessed it was around 40. But, he wasn't sure. It was a mystery. And, he was no detective. To solve the mystery, he decided to count as he walked.

But, he wasn't sure if he should count in Roman numerals or Arabic numerals. Roman numerals would be easy to write but Arabic numerals would be easier to remember. But, he realized that he couldn't show his work. So he sat down and cried. It was so cold that his tears froze to his face. That was exactly how the ferret nation ship found him. Aang want entirely sure when exactly it showed up. But he had heard a voice screaming about tea. Aang was thrilled, at first. Then he realized that one of them was a banished prince who wanted to capture him for something called "honor." Aang couldn't remember what the monks said about honor. He had fallen asleep during that lesson too. It wasn't his fault that lessons were so boring. There was nothing to do the entire time and note taking was stupid. He always accidentally alligator bent his notes away, anyway. The few notes he had had nothing on honor. If he didn't have notes on honor, then it probably wasn't important. But the ferret nation guy thought it was. Aang thought he should teach him the truth.

"Hello friends!" He screamed. The guy ignored him. It was rude. Aang was offended. How dare he ignore the hair grower? This person knew nothing about respect. "Listen to me!" He yelled.

"No!" The other guy cried. Aang threw a rock at him. But, the rock froze Midway. The guy threw a ferret at him. Aang cried. It hurt. Ferrets were terrible creatures. Aang was pretty sure he was allergic to them. He hadn't been tested, though. He made a mental note to test for it one day. But, the ferret nation guy had stalked away. Aang sat down and cried. It had been a very traumatic experience. He created walls of alligators so no one could bother him. But, the alligators suffocated and died. Which made him cry more. He had loved those alligators. They were his hopes and dreams. Which had existed only for a short time.

Suddenly he felt a ferret hit his head. Aang tried to find where it came from. Then he realized the ferret nation prince was behind him. He squealed in surprise. "Hello! We never formally introduced ourselves! I'm Aang!"

The fire Nation guy just huffed angrily. An old man came up behind the guy. He didn't look as angry. "Hi, I'm Iroh and this is my nephew, Zuko!" Aang was happy that Iroh wasn't rude. If he was like his nephew, it would be terrible. Aang would have hated to be surrounded by rude people. What if they made him become rude? Aang would be heartbroken. He refused to turn rude. He would never betray the monks like that. This Iroh guy was his hero. Aang wanted to learn from him. He made sure to ask. But, before he could, he was interrupted by Zuko.

"Look kiddo, I need HONOR!" Zuko screamed. Aang didn't like interruptions. So he threw an alligator at Zuko. It missed. Zuko threw a ferret at Aang in retaliation. It also missed. Iroh stepped in between them. So, the ferret and alligator hit him instead. Iroh threw ferrets at both of them in retaliation. They didn't miss. Aang and Zuko cried. They cried some more. It was the saddest thing in the world. At least, to them it was. Suddenly Katara appeared. It was unexpected.

"Where did you come from?" Aang asked. No one answered.

"Who is this?" Zuko demanded.

"I don't know," Iroh said.

"This is-" Aang started.

Katara threw a whale at him before he could finish. "STOP. RUNNING. AWAY. FROM. ME," She screamed.

Zuko shifted awkwardly.

"AND YOU!" She screamed, pointing at Zuko. "DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE LOOKING INNOCENT."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" he screamed back.

"OH SO NOW YOU PRETEND TO HAVE AMNESIA."

"Do I have amnesia?" Zuko wondered, fearfully. Iroh shook his head. Zuko sighed in relief.

"OH YES YOU DO!" Katara screamed, interrupting up the conversation.

Zuko was confused again. He realized that had been happening more and more often lately. He feared that that meant he was dying. It was a possibility. Death was always approaching. He started hyperventilating.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** whoops.

* * *

Life was annoyingly short. Zuko broke into tears. This had gotten too depressing for him.

"Why is he crying?" Aang asked awkwardly. No one knew.

"He's crying because he knows I'm right," Katara said smugly. Zuko cried harder. He had lost all his honor. There was no hope for him now. He was doomed for life. It was all over. There was no chance of getting into a good college anymore. What was he supposed to do, now?

"Why is he staring at the sky?" Aang asked.

"The sky has clouds," Katara answered, wisely.

Aang stared at the clouds. He learned nothing. Cloud reading and interpretation was an art of the ferret nation. But, was Aang was not from the ferret nation. Zuko was, however, and was kicked out of the ferret nation because he interpreted a cloud wrong. It was a terrible crime. Being the ferret lord's son, he was saved from the sentence of sitting through physics for six hours. But, being banished was still bad. Zuko realized this two days after being banished. He cried that day. Iroh had tried to cheer him up. But, he had failed. They had a ferret kai that day. But, no one showed up. It was sad. They both cried.

That's when they realized that they needed to find the hairgrower. They procrastinated for a year. And then actually started trying. Well, they took some breaks. It was hard to be productive. Very few people could accomplish it. To be productive, you cannot procrastinate. Which was why they kept falling at it. Zuko wasn't good at being productive. But, his sister, Azula, was. Azula was better at many things, like cloud reading. It made Zuko sad. Azula was also skilled in speaking Spanish. That wasn't fair. He was sad. Like always. Iroh didn't speak Spanish either. They just hoped for the best. Iroh, however, did speak Italian. It wasn't particularly helpful. Azula had always hated him for it. She wasn't allowed to learn Italian. That was only allowed in the emu kingdom. And, the emu nation was annoying. The ferret nation couldn't beat them. At least, not yet.

"What are you guys doing with someone from the ferret nation?" Sokka asked, appearing out of nowhere. They ignored him. Besides Iroh who threw a ferret at him. Because, throwing ferrets was fun. And throwing ferrets at strangers was even more fun. Because, they never saw the ferrets coming. It would be a surprise attack. No one would see it coming. This included Sokka who screamed when the ferret hit him. Because, Sokka's instinctive reaction was to scream. Katara threw a whale at Sokka because she hated screaming. Even though she screamed a lot, herself. Aang threw an alligator at Katara for being a hypocrite. But, his aim was terrible. It hit Sokka instead. Sokka was mad. What did he ever do? He was innocent in all this. All he did was ask a perfectly valid question about the ferret nation guys. That they for some reason didn't answer.

"Who are you?" One of the ferret nation people asked him. Sokka ignored him to get back at them. "Answer us!" They screamed. Katara tried to answer instead. Aang told her to shut up. She threw another whale at him. He blocked it with an alligator. It was a terrible block. Katara threw in what she liked to call, the octopus whale. It was a whale that was falling apart. It was a scary sight. It flew everywhere. Aang was horrified. He didn't know whale bending could get so graphic. He was always taught that the octopus whale was a high level bending skill. And few could accomplish it. So what was Katara doing? No one knew.

"Stop ruining sacred whale bending techniques!" Aang screamed. Katara ignored him again. Zuko, who had witnessed the horror of the octopus, knocked Katara out with a ferret. Ferrets to the head were very traumatic. Iroh glared at his nephew. Iroh did not like trauma.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Zuko? Don't knock people out!" Zuko ignored his uncle. Knocking people out was his specialty and no one could tell him otherwise. He had rights. And Iroh was rudely ignoring them. Iroh needed to retake his fire nation law class. After all, he had failed the class the first time. And the second. And he had barely passed the third time. This was only because he cheated. But that didn't matter. Because he technically still passed. And that's all anyone needed to know. It was all that matters. His brother, Ozai, felt differently. He was disappointed in Iroh.

"Ferret benders are not cheaters," he said. Iroh ignored him. Ignoring was his talent. It was, admittedly, a pretty sad talent. It was a talent that emu benders had popularized. No one was sure why. Emu benders were weird like that. They never made sense. Aang knew he had to find one though. He was dreading that. He was currently procrastinating it off. Procrastination was the best solution to dread, the moonless had taught him. It was a very valuable lesson. Aang often used it in life. Many benders had respected the practice. They got nowhere in life, but that wasn't important. One of these people was Bumi, an emu bender from when Aang was younger. Aang was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything in the last 100 years.

"We should go see Bumi," he suddenly said. Everyone ignored him. Aang was offended.

Meanwhile, Iroh was still annoyed with Zuko. Zuko knocking out people was a big problem. Which was why he was annoyed at Zuko for knocking out Katara.

"Don't you want honor, Zuko?" Iroh asked. Zuko immediately looked up at the word honor.

"Honor!" He immediately screamed. Iroh sighed. He threw a ferret at Zuko. Zuko ducked to avoid it. Katara laughed. He glared at her. How dare she laugh at his pain? That was rude. He knocked her out again with a ferret. Iroh sighed in disappointment. Sokka and Aang watched as everyone fought. They awkwardly stood in the corner of the scene. They slowly walked away. Katara noticed and screamed at them.

"STOP MOVING!" They jumped. "I SAID STOP MOVING!" Katara screamed again. They jumped again. Katara was highly annoyed. They were doing their own thing. Something that involved knocking each other out. It was all very confusing. She sighed dramatically and stalked off. Zuko tried to sneak up on Aang. Aang heard him walking. But, he was too lazy to react. Zuko popped up behind Aang. Aang still doesn't move. Aang walks away without noticing Zuko. Zuko felt insulted. He hated being rejected. Rejection was humiliating. He refused to be humiliated. Humiliation was for those without honor. And Zuko refused to believe he didn't have honor. Honor was his everything.

"Honor!" He screamed. Everyone turned and stared at him. Iroh sighed and shook his head. It was so embarrassing when he did that.

"Zuko, can't you find a new catchphrase?" He asked. Zuko was apalled at the thought of betraying his honor like that.

"How dare you suggest such a thing!" He launched a ferret at him. However, his aim was terrible and his ferret landed on Sokka. Sokka shrieked in surprise. He flung his boomerang at Zuko. Zuko tried to block with a ferret. It didn't work. The boomerang caused the ferret to crash back into him. Iroh glared at his nephew. His form had been atrocious.

"Zuko! I taught you this yesterday! Left foot forward," he shouted. Zuko ignored him. And therefore missed all of his shots. Katara laughed at his failure.

"Don't laugh at me whale bender!" Zuko screamed. Katara just laughed harder. Why was she doing this, Zuko thought. He didn't understand why she found such a thing to be humorous. Ferret bending was not something to be laughed about. It was something he took very seriously.

"I hope you know you're dishonoring my culture!" Katara continued to ignore him. In fact, she was more determined to ignore Zuko. Which Zuko found to be infuriating.

"Stop it," he whined. Sokka and Aang were getting bored of the conversation. They hopped onto Appa and flew away. Katara noticed that they had abandoned her. She began planning their less than appealing fate. Meanwhile, Zuko assumed that that meant he had won. "Did you see that Uncle Iroh? I defeated her!" Uncle Iroh just hid his face in shame. He did not want to be seen with his nephew. This was too disappointing. He never wanted to babysit him in the first place. He was his uncle, not his babysitter.

"Uncle, did you see that?" Zuko screamed again. Iroh contemplated throwing a ferret on him in order to get him to stop talking. It seemed like the best idea at the time so he did.  
Zuko shrieked in surprise. "Uncle! How dare you betray me like that!" "It wasn't me!" Iroh lied. Zuko sighed in relief. Iroh hadn't betrayed him. He couldn't let that happen. Iroh was the only person he trusted. If that trust got away, it would be disastrous. He'd lose everything. Zuko wasn't talented enough on his own. He'd never be able to get anywhere. He had to keep Uncle Iroh on his side. Or, he wouldn't regain his honor.

"I will reclaim my honor!" Zuko declared.

Iroh sighed again. "Why must you exist?" He muttered.

"What was that?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing," Iroh said quickly. "I said, 'Why must glue twist?'"

Zuko pondered on the incredibly deep question. He realized it was yet another question that he could not answer. "I bet I could answer if I had my honor." He decided to beg for honor. But it didn't work. So, he tried again. He was hopeful this time. Hope has brought honors to some before him. Maybe it'll work again, he thought. But, it still failed. Zuko was frustrated. All he wanted was honour. Iroh saw that Zuko wanted honour. He was not surprised. He had seen it coming. He saw most things coming but chose not to mention anything. Zuko was mad that Iroh didn't point it out. He knew that Iroh was hiding something. The question was just what. It was going to take some time to figure it out. Zuko decided to do it later.

* * *

 **A/N (dos):** sorry about the wait. it took a while to write 1.5k via text when we were too lazy to reply to each other.


End file.
